Bring It Down
by hippie-chix
Summary: The lives of a group of year 10 cheerleaders and their struggle to stay on top.
1. Default Chapter

'What the hell do you think you're putting in your mouth?'

'French fries!?' Came a muffled reply. Jade turned around and pulled the fries out of her friend, Tash's mouth and chucked them on the floor.

'Remember, you're a cheerleader now and plus this is your sixth helping of fries today!'

'Can't help it I've been craving it. And beer. Anyone got beer?'

'Ahhhhh, we're 16, we don't drink.' Karen reminded them.

'Who says we can't drink?' Raine put in.

'Let me give you two. Our parents and the LAW!!!' Karen bounced back.

'Hey girls, stop it! We can't drink, and act cool 'cause the guys are coming!' said Taylor.

'We are cool. Remember that. And if you don't think you are then remember this name, Jade Richy. That's a name that will stay popular and cool until the day I die.'

By this time Jade's perfect face was very close to Taylor's and her perfect glossy pout was pouting.

'Hey Jade, how ya doin' baby?' Asked Jade's gorgeous, hunky, most popular boy in the school boyfriend, Oliver.

'Good, how about you hot lips?' They both leaned in for a big kiss. Everybody watched in silence at the daily ritual then started finishing their lunch. Finally Jade and Oliver sat down.

'Why do you guys have to be so disgusting EVERY SINGLE BLOODY DAY?!' asked Taylor.

'Well, do I see you with a boyfriend, Taylor? You've never had one and I don't believe you'll ever get one!' Replied Jade.

'Harsh!' Said Oliver. Jade slapped him on the arm and kissed him.

Taylor stormed off, tearing with the B word forming on her lips.

'She's a bloody cow! Everybody likes her because she's the richest and most beautiful girl in school. And she's talented at cheerleading, unlike me.' Taylor confided to her bestfriend Raine outside the English classroom.

'It's ok, you and Tash have just started on the squad, and you'll get a boyfriend soon enough, I mean look at me it's not like I have a boyfriend at the moment!'

'Yeah, at the moment, you've had a couple before they were all just duds. And besides you're so beaut... are you listening to me or are you purving on that James guy from your homeroom... AGAIN??!!'

'That's one mighty tight football jersey.' Raine said in awe. 'I got an idea. To boost your confidence level we're gonna go out there and practice your cheering skills!!'

'Or so you can show off in front of that guy?'

'Both,' said Raine with a shrug. 'Come on!'


	2. Chapter 2

Bring It Down- Chapter 2

After, the rest of the girls, Jade, Tash, Karen and Kristy were in the bathroom re applying their lip-gloss.

'Guys, let's go back to my house after school and choose prom dresses from those catalogues I picked out.' Tash suggested.

Jade almost choked on the wand of her lip-gloss.

'What did you say?' She said looking at Tash like she had turned up from the garbage bin.

'I chose out my prom dress three months ago. Daddy bought it for me when he saw how much I loved the dress.' Jade went on.

'Your kidding! The dress we saw at the mall?' Karen asked just a little confused. 'Did your dad knock his head or something? That cost more than the school fees!'

'Unlike some people, I can afford it!' and with that, Jade turned around and swished her long black hair.

'Sure Tash, Kristy and I would love to come. I'm sure that Raine and Taylor would too.'

'What makes you think I'd want to come?' Kristy said mimicking Jade and turning to leave. 'Mum said she may be taking me to that fancy French designer's shop after school. Don't stop because of me, get your trashy dresses from that trashy magazine.' Then she left.

'What happened to her?' Karen asked Tash.

'I don't know. It's like she's morphing into Jade or something.'

'Yeah. Oh well I'm coming this afternoon.' The bell went.

'I'll see you after school.' Tash said. 'Don't go crazy like Kristy.'

'I promise I won't.' Karen replied walking out.

When the bell had gone Raine told Taylor to go and meet her at her locker. She had some business to attend to. James was talking to his friends when he saw Raine and broke away from them as she walked toward him.

'Hey, I'm…'

'Raine. I know. You're in my homeroom.'

'Yeah I am. And you are James, right?'

'Yeah. You and your friend were really good out there. You guys are cheerleaders aren't you.'

'We are. We cheer for your team.'

'Oh, I don't play football.'

'Really? You're so good!'

'Thanks for being so nice, but I didn't make onto the team so you don't have to use flattery.'

'Well I better go to my locker. My friend's expecting me.' Raine walked off as James ran in the opposite direction.

She reached her locker. She looked at Taylor and smiled.

'He is really nice.' She said.

'Who?'

'James of course.' She sighed.

'Look, you better get to class. Miss Fletchers already started teaching. I asked if I could go to the bathroom. Gotta go. See you!


End file.
